Presteza class Battlecruiser
Presteza, Mexico Battlecruiser laid down 1916 Displacement: 24,205 t light; 25,513 t standard; 26,681 t normal; 27,615 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (711.80 ft / 704.00 ft) x 86.00 ft x (32.00 / 32.82 ft) (216.96 m / 214.58 m) x 26.21 m x (9.75 / 10.00 m) Armament: 8 - 14.96" / 380 mm 45.0 cal guns - 1,640.00lbs / 743.89kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1916 Model 4 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 16 - 4.00" / 102 mm 39.0 cal guns - 30.51lbs / 13.84kg shells, 120 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1910 Model 8 x 2-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 6 - 2.99" / 76.0 mm 39.0 cal guns - 12.76lbs / 5.79kg shells, 300 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1914 Model 6 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 8 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 1,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 4 x Single mounts on sides, forward deck aft 4 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck aft Weight of broadside 13,685 lbs / 6,207 kg Main Torpedoes 6 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 8.00 ft / 2.44 m torpedoes - 0.577 t each, 3.463 t total submerged bow tubes 2nd Torpedoes 36 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 8.00 ft / 2.44 m torpedoes - 0.577 t each, 20.777 t total below water reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 87 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 18.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 450.00 ft / 137.16 m 36.00 ft / 10.97 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 86.00 ft / 26.21 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 4.00" / 102 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.00" / 254 mm, Aft 0.00" / 0 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 3 shafts, 86,802 shp / 64,754 Kw = 28.00 kts Range 6,000nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 2,102 tons Complement: 1,043 - 1,356 Cost: £4.260 million / $17.042 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 2,905 tons, 10.9 % - Guns: 2,872 tons, 10.8 % - Weapons: 33 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 9,529 tons, 35.7 % - Belts: 2,474 tons, 9.3 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,798 tons, 6.7 % - Armament: 2,546 tons, 9.5 % - Armour Deck: 2,518 tons, 9.4 % - Conning Tower: 192 tons, 0.7 % Machinery: 3,234 tons, 12.1 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 8,537 tons, 32.0 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 2,476 tons, 9.3 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 28,041 lbs / 12,719 Kg = 16.7 x 15.0 " / 380 mm shells or 10.4 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.00 Metacentric height 4.0 ft / 1.2 m Roll period: 18.0 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 48 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 1.00 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.06 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a straight bulbous bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.482 / 0.486 Length to Beam Ratio: 8.19 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 26.53 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 47 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 44 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 18.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 18.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Forward deck: 32.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Aft deck: 32.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Quarter deck: 18.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Average freeboard: 18.43 ft / 5.62 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 84.0 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 130.5 % Waterplane Area: 39,691 Square feet or 3,687 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 94 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 196 lbs/sq ft or 958 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.96 - Longitudinal: 1.38 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Category:Mexican Naval Vessels